


Opposite Day

by emmieloo92



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmieloo92/pseuds/emmieloo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Time Low just got back from tour and Jack has some plans with Zack. But Zack has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance if this sucks. This is the first time I've written a fanfiction with smut.

All Time Low was back from tour. But not yet in the studio. It was Jack and Zack’s favorite time because it meant they could have sex whenever they felt like. Matt had a rule against sex on the bus, in the venues, and pretty much everywhere except for hotels.

The first thing on Jack’s to do list was fuck Zack until he couldn’t stand and was seeing stars. They had gotten back late last night and had fallen straight into bed not bothering with anything except to strip down to their boxers. Jack was awake at around one in the afternoon with his plans with Zack being the first thing on his mind. 

He laid there for about all of 5 minutes waiting for Zack to wake up but gave up when he didn’t. Jack wasn’t much of the patient type. He slowly crawled up onto Zack trying his best not to wake him. The last time Jack crawled up onto Zack while he was sleeping, Zack woke up and pushed him off the bed. To say the least Jack didn’t get the sex he had wanted. 

Once Jack had successfully gotten onto Zack he started to kiss the older boys lips softly. Zack started to stir and when he opened his eyes all he could see was Jack's face all up in his face. Zack knew that meant that the ever horny Jack so obviously wanted to have sex. And not the lazy morning kind. Not that Zack could argue, it had been about 3 weeks since the last time they had sex. 

As soon as Zack really came to his senses, he flipped them over so he was straddling Jack. They were still only having small soft kisses, but as soon as they were flipped Zack was licking at Jack’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Jack of course granted entrance licking around Zack’s mouth and wrestling their tongues. 

Jack was getting restless since he was pretty much all the way hard by now. But Zack still wasn’t doing anything. So Jack took matters into his own hands and started to pull down Zacks boxers. Zack wasn’t having it though and stopped Jack’s hand before he could pull them down very far. Zack kissed Jack along his jawline up to his ear and whispered in his dominant voice that he knows Jack loves “I’m in control. If you fight then…” and he bit down on the sensitive spot Jack had right below his ear. 

All Jack could do was moan and try to grind up into Zack but the older boy pulled away before any contact was made. This made Jack whimper because all he wanted at that very moment was to fuck Zack. Zack was soon back on the younger boy attacking his neck with lots of teeth and tongue. Jack knew he would have about a million hickies by the time Zack was done. After Zack was satisfied with Jack’s neck he started to move down the younger boy’s chest until he reached his nipple. 

Zack took it in his teeth and started to roll it around making Jack moan even louder than he did before. After Zack was done with one nipple he moved onto the other one. Jack was throbbing by now yearning for any type of touch from Zack. But Zack had barely made it down to Jack’s happy trail. Zack was kissing slowly down the trail but stopped as soon as he got to the top of Jack’s tented boxers. 

Zack came back up to Jack’s face and kissed his lips sweetly before whispering in his ear. “I just decided its Opposite Day. I'm fucking you this time.” This made Jack moan loud. Zack took this as an agreement to the plan. Zack knew Jack had been fucked before but he had never fucked him himself. And Zack had always planned to but had never gotten around to doing it. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

Zack slowly pulled down Jack’s boxers making sure to touch his skin as little as possible. Zack knew how much Jack wanted to be touched in anyway right now so he did his best to not do that. As soon as Jack’s boxers were off Zack came back up and kissed Jack’s hipbones. All Jack wanted right now was some sort of touch on his cock and Zack’s face was so close. As soon as that thought was in Jack’s head, Zack quickly put Jack’s dick in his mouth all the way and was swallowing around him. “Jesus, fuck, Zack…” Jack was moaning as Zack’s head started to bob up and down. But after what had seemed like seconds to Jack, Zack pulled off his dick with a loud pop earning a moan and then groan from Jack. Zack reached over to the nightstand grabbing the lube out of the top drawer. 

He crawled back over to Jack lubing up his fingers. As soon as Zack was between Jack’s legs again he pressed a finger against Jack’s entrance making Jack gasp. Zack slowly pushed one finger in knowing it had been years since Jack had been fucked. He heard a quiet “okay” from Jack and slowly started to move his finger around. When Jack started to thrust his hips down on Zack’s finger, Zack added a second finger. He scissored them searching for the spot that would make Jack go crazy. 

Zack added a third finger just as he found that spot. Jack moaned long, loud, and hard. Zack knew that it was time for him to stop finger fucking Jack and to start actually fucking him. He slid his fingers out and lubed up his dick. Zack lined himself with Jack and the younger boy nodded telling Zack he was ready. Zack slowly pushed in fighting the urge to go in fast and start fucking Jack hard. He was just so tight and warm. When he was all the way in he waited for Jack to get comfortable. Jack moaned and Zack started to thrust in and out slowly at first but lost his patience and started to go fast and hard. 

Both boys were moaning loud and hard. Jack had his head pushed into the pillow arching his back and thrusting down onto Zack. Zack had a look of pure concentration on his face. Zack leaned down to kiss Jack and it was a kiss of mostly teeth and tongue. Jack’s moans were quickly growing louder and more strong and Zack knew that he was hitting the spot. 

Soon after, Jack whimpered out an “I’m g-gon-gonna c-come” and then he exploded all over their chests with a loud shout of Zack’s name. Zack kept going to get Jack through his high and then he exploded inside of Jack with a shout of Jack’s name. 

Once they both came down from their highs, Zack pulled out and collapsed down next to Jack cuddling up next to him. Jack looked over at Zack and said “I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had. I even whited out a bit when I came. We should do this more often.” All Zack could do was nod his head in agreement. 

Soon after both boys drifted off to sleep in each others arms with the little whispers of  
“I love you.”


End file.
